Chapters
=Chapters= X-Assault's larger storyline is divided into chapters, each with its own special events, condiitons, and requirements for completion. In the finished game, it has been said that there will be ten of these chapters. In the current version (0.96d), it is possible to play and complete six of them. Using the game's save system, it is possible to record progress through each of these chapters, current Cerebro points, and the status of several other conditions, including Angel's status (whether or not he's become Archangel), and that of Zeitgeist (it is possible to remove him from the game completely and replace him with Juggernaut). It is also possible to skip ahead to any Chapter and character status with the use of passwords, but no passwords exist in regards to Cerebro points, forcing the player to start again with 1. Passwords must be entered in all capital letters. Chapter I - Mutants Alone Passwords Special Events Braddock Manor contains a force field and a recording from Blink warning them to stay away instead of an enemy. If Captain Britain, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, or Marvel Girl are sent to this location, they will learn a little more information. Either way, the force field is impenetrable, and the character is sent on their way. Conditions for Completion Send a character to Braddock Manor. Chapter II - The End of an Age Passwords Special Events If Professor X is recruited, one of the locations on the map will mention a temporal disturbance. This will be Legion. Send Xavier there, and Legion will trigger the Age of Apocalypse. Conditions for Completion Defeat all of the opponents in the Age of Apocalypse scenario. Other Info *Legion is only encounterable during this Chapter. *The Age of Apocalypse scenario is only available this Chapter. Chapter III - Absolute Corruption Passwords Special Events Jean Grey's alter ego, the Phoenix, can now become stronger after successive attacks. If she gets too strong, she will succumb to her power and become the Dark Phoenix. Conditions for Completion Defeat Dark Phoenix or help her regain her humanity. Other Info *From this point on, Bishop's Energy stat is increased to 7. *Dark Phoenix is only encounterable during this Chapter. *Big Red Cheese can only be recruited during this Chapter. Chapter IV - Clarice's Tale Passwords Special Events After defeating the final opponent, the current character will sometimes be trapped and forced to fight Dr. Doom. After being defeated, the character is transported to Latveria, where the real Doom will present himself along with the Exiles. A team consisting of the current character, Mimic, Nocturne, Morph, and Blink as leader will take on the Fury and his three henchmen; Mastermind, Fury Spawn, and Jeeves. If all four members of the Exiles are defeated, Doom will join the team as a playable character. Conditions for Completion Defeat the Fury and his henchmen, completing the Exiles scenario. Other Info *From this point on, Jean Grey's Strength and Energy stats are increased to 3 and 8 respectively. *From this point on, Phoenix is no longer recruitable. *The Exiles scenario is only availabe during this Chapter. Chapter V - Duck Season Passwords Special Events Daredevil will be encounterable at the Massachusetts Academy. If he doesn't attack, he will point the team in the direction of Cleveland. Cleveland will now be a possible location, where Mr Sinister has Howard the Duck held captive. Spiral is also always present. Conditions for Completion Defeat Sinister and free Howard the Duck. Other Info *From this point on, the Fury Spawn is a regularly encoutrable enemy. *Daredevil and Howard the Duck are only encounterable during this Chapter. *From this point on, Hawkeye can be encountered. *Morph can no longer be encountered posing as Apocalypse. *From this point on, the force field keeping Braddock Manor out of play has been removed. *With the death of the Fury, the event that replaces Zeitgeist with Juggernaut can no longer be accessed. Chapter VI - Revelation and Betrayal Passwords Special Events After Xorn defeats any enemy, he will reveal himself to be Magneto. Conditions for Completion Have your final character lose to Magneto. Other Info *Iron Man and Magneto (Kick) can only be encountered during this Chapter. Chapter VII - The Light Fantastic Passwords Other Info Chapter 7 deviates from the standard format of the previous chapters and focuses on the Fantastic Four.